


Не спрашивай, не говори

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог

Не то чтобы Стив хотел кому-то что-то доказать. Он просто любит бить по мордам. Он просто “неандерталец”, и его бывшая ”дежурная” девушка любила в порыве страсти кричать “Да! Порви меня на части, животное!” Он так и не сказал ей, что это вовсе его не заводит.  
И однажды он просто решил, что служить на флоте не такая уж плохая идея. И до сих пор так считает.

***  
О том, что правило “Не спрашивай, не говори” отменили, он узнал много после того, как покинул флот. А и узнал бы раньше, что бы это изменило? Это ведь флот. На флоте болтать не принято. И всем поебать, что там кто отменил, не принято — и всё.  
Так что он даже рад, что прочёл упоминание в утренней газете за чашкой кофе (без масла, потому что на суше необходимость в утреннем кофе с маслом возникает редко). Это было десятое октября две тысячи десятого года, самое мягкое и приятное время на Гавайях: уже нет той одуряющей летней жары, но и муссоны пока не пришли, а поток туристов не иссяк, конечно, но сделался ручейком.  
Рад: это знание разъедало бы его изнутри весь оставшийся год службы. Пойдёт ли он теперь рассказывать о себе всем направо и налево? Нет. Детишки любят поскандалить в том духе, что, дескать, принимайте их такими, какие они есть, какими их создала природа. Но природа — та ещё сука, а Стиву тридцать пять и он знает, что природное в человеке — оно же животное, оно про насилие, кровь и смерть. А чтобы тебя принимали, будь любезен чистить зубы, заправлять койку и не разбрасывать свои трусы в чужой квартире.

***

У Дэнни Уильямса день начинается так себе, а продолжается ещё хуже, совершенно точно — это день псу под хвост. Так что Дэнни просто смиряется — такие дни нужно как-нибудь пережить, оставить в прошлом и вычеркнуть из памяти.  
Этот мужчина бывший "морской котик", он высок (чуть не на две головы выше Дэнни, и это зверски раздражает; впрочем, почти все вокруг выше, но не на две же чёртовы головы!); мускулист, поджар и удивленно моргает на галстук Дэнни.  
Дэнни говорит ему:  
— Подарок дочери.  
И в ответ смотрит со зверским намёком.  
Тот вроде бы не совсем тупица, намек понимает и соглашается:  
— Это, хм, очень милый галстук. Да, этот галстук определенно очень мил.  
Ладно, думается Дэнни, уж одно совместное дело перетерпеть можно. Парень не безнадёжен.  
К вечеру Дэнни трижды чуть не убили, а потом и вовсе подстрелили. Возможно, он ошибся с оценкой своего временного напарника.

***  
Детектив Дэнни Уильямс Стиву не то чтобы очень уж нравился, и он, боже, почти никогда не затыкается. Но не трус. Сухопутные иногда очень уж крысы, но этот ничего такой, прямо молодцом.  
Впрочем, Стив всё равно находится в странном, почти ... безвоздушном?.. состоянии. Его отец мёртв, последние десять лет своей жизни Стив провёл на флоте, по звонку, по расписанию, от миссии до миссии, а теперь вот — гражданская жизнь, собственный дом, никакого расписания, и это по-прежнему его жизнь, которую теперь придётся как-то проживать. Он подозревает, что отец не особенно-то им и гордился, но в лицо, конечно, ничего не говорил.  
Просто однажды Стив сказал ему:  
— Я записался во флот.  
И отец кивнул головой:  
— Это твой выбор, а твой выбор я всегда уважаю.  
Уважать вовсе, впрочем, не значило — одобрять. Для таких, как Стив, флот не так уж давно открыл двери, и да, желание в эту распахнутую дверь войти всё ещё вызывало в обществе определенное недоумение.  
Стив никому ничего не объяснял и не доказывал, и был благодарен отцу за то, что и тот не потребовал никакого объяснения.

***  
Дэнни знал, что его работа опасна. Его бывшая, Рэйчел, сказала однажды:  
— Я чувствую себя так, будто у меня "муж на час". Семья на час. Или нечто вроде одноразового надувного мужика. Это не то, чего я хотела бы для себя, но я-то перетерпела бы. А вот Грейс нужна нормальная семья, ты не находишь?  
Рэйчел — женщина-бета, у нее взгляды на жизнь строгие и правильные до оскомины. И Дэнни считает, что — нечестно. Рэйчел-то знала, что Дэнни детектив, что его работа опасна, что его могут подстрелить. А вот Дэнни не мог заранее узнать, насколько на самом деле строги взгляды Рэйчел на жизнь.  
Ну, что ж, дело прошлое.  
А он ненавидит Гавайи. И Гавайи ненавидят его в ответ, в этом он совершенно точно уверен. И вот он сидит в своей квартире в доме, который собираются сносить, и жалеет себя. У него болит раненое плечо, ему ненавистны Гавайи, он не может увидеться с Грейс ещё недели две, и он…  
Ну, он погряз в жалости к себе. И планировал завершить вечер пивом у телевизора, наплевав на сочетаемость обезболивающих таблеток и алкоголя.  
Телефон тренькнул: “Эй, друг, ты как? Может, привезти тебе чего? Или просто составить компанию? Или оставить в покое? В любом случае маякни, что ты там жив. Стив.”  
Дэнни ухмыльнулся и написал: “С тебя пицца. БЕЗ АНАНАСОВ.”

1.  
Он висел на цепях, думалось, с неделю. Ну, как думалось? Думалось наплывами, волнами, наездами (как в кино — камера наезжает). К боли нельзя привыкнуть, но с ней можно смириться. Просто решить, что теперь уж никуда не денешься — и просто ждать завершения. Иногда позволять себе отрубаться, иногда — силой выволакивать себя из небытия, чтобы провести беглую каталогизацию: поломано то и это, мутит, перед глазами плывёт, но кости черепа вроде целы, хочется пить.  
Нормально, можно уйти глубже в небытие и там подрейфовать в тумане.  
Есть мелочи, которые раздражают. Например, иногда бьют током. Задают вопросы.  
— Нет, я не скажу вам ничего, — отвечает тогда Стив и уходит глубже, глубже... Однажды его оставят в покое.  
На этот раз из тумана его вывела не боль.  
Он не чувствовал пальцев. Он слишком долго провисел вот так, без движения!  
Тогда он пугается: он видал ребят, у которых кончики пальцев краснели, потом чернели, потом чернота поднималась выше, выплескивалась в кровь, начиналось общее воспаление. Почти всех их спасли, но потом списали. Без пальцев не особенно постреляешь.  
Тогда он окончательно очнулся и задёргался на цепях.   
— Надо же, живой ещё, говнюк, — осклабился охранник за решеткой.  
— Начальнику скажу.  
И очень так гадко, неприятно лыбится, да. У Стива что-то там сломано, не чувствуются пальцы рук, а ещё он тут сколько? Неделю? Неделю он не принимал контрацептивов, которые на флоте всем выдают в обязательном порядке. 

***  
Дэнни Уильямс много всякого в жизни повидал, в том числе и такого, без которого вполне бы обошёлся.  
Например, парнишка набухался, обкололся и обблевал весь пол в приёмнике.  
Дэнни вызвал дежурного медика, и пока ждал, сказал парнишке:  
— Ну ты чего, приятель? Погляди на себя, разве нравится валяться в луже своей блевоты? Не для этого тебя родители растили, а?  
— Не могу, — булькнул парнишка.   
— Не можешь чего?  
— На себя смотреть.  
— Ну, чего уж… Симпатичный парень, девушки, наверно, вешаются на шею, а?  
Тут надо понимать, что Дэнни не психолог и не медик, и у него самого дочка, не сын.  
— Я омега! — закричал парнишка. — Я узнал сегодня, что я, блядь, омега! Отец меня убьёт!  
— Ну, омеги и в армии вон служат. У меня напарница омега, опять же. Это, понимаешь, от нашего желания никак не зависит. Мы это не выбираем. Уверен, что твой отец это прекрасно понимает. Это не делает тебя хуже, а если кто скажет тебе такую штуку — бей по морде. Бери и бей.   
— Блядь! Вы нихуя не понимаете! — закричал парнишка и снова сблевал. На ботинки Дэнни. — У моего отца уже есть одна баба в доме!

***  
Во флоте лишние дети, суды, алименты не нужны, поэтому раньше контрацептивы вообще просто насыпали в общие котлы на кухне. Но после принятия “Билля о равенстве” в армии появились омеги и беты, и сыпать в общий котёл стало неудобно. Теперь таблетки выдают в зеленых блистерах без надписей, по тридцать таблеток на блистер. Блистер Стива остался в его рюкзаке. А рюкзак утонул в океане примерно неделю назад.   
Сексуальное насилие, знал к тому же Стив, является очень важной частью насилия в целом. Секс по принуждению ломает вернее многого другого, тех же пыток током.  
Его блистер утонул в океане неделю назад, а до того он принимал контрацептивы беспрерывно уже восемь с половиной лет.   
В первые годы службы он, как и прочие дебилы-салаги, забывал, терял, писал объяснительные и получал новые блистеры, ставил подписи в журналах учёта пропусков приёмов и соглашался, что готов к возможным последствиям. Которые однажды и наступили — буднично и внезапно. На очередном медосмотре ему дали какую-то оранжевую таблетку и сказали, что сутки ему предстоят несладкие. Но — сам виноват.   
С тех пор не забывает и не теряет.  
А тут — целых семь дней. Начиналась ломка или типа того.

2\.   
Дэнни не подписывался тут решать проблемы всего отдела, но отдела того было — он да пара детективчиков прямо из Академии, ещё нестреляных. Девушка пистолет держала правильно, по форме, но на людей ни разу ещё не направляла. Парнишка тоже вполне толковый, но диплом получивший всего месяц назад.  
Им давали, конечно, самые бросовые дела — кто-то украл стопку древних компакт-дисков из книжного магазина или там местный пьянчуга пугает детей, возвращающихся из школы.  
Дэнни всё понимал: он здесь человек новый, местной специфики не знающий, и такие дела — возможность покататься по городу, понять, чем тут люди дышат. Каждое утро он тщательно брился, перед зеркалом повязывал галстук, проверял, сочетается ли рубашка с туфлями, и шёл на работу, уговаривая себя: сегодня будет скучно, но не смертельно. Перетерпит. Есть толк и в скучной рутине: возможно, ему и прилетит сковородой, но пули в это время летят в кого-то другого.  
Ему зверски скучно, если признаться откровенно. Просто зверски. Он живет от начала рабочего дня до ланча, от ланча — до перекура (он не курит, но использует перерыв как возможность выйти из кабинета и узнать, что за его дверями тоже есть жизнь), от перекура — до момента, когда скажут: «Детектив Уильямс, идите уже, вряд ли для вас найдётся сегодня дело».  
К нему относятся вполне прилично — прихватывают для него стаканчик кофе из соседней забегаловки, подсказывают, где можно неплохо провести время субботним вечером, хлопают по плечу и советуют дышать полной грудью — ведь, насколько им известно, в Джерси не воздух, а смесь выхлопных газов с кирпичной пылью.  
К нему относятся очень даже неплохо — для чужака. На Гавайях вообще любят туристов.  
Каждый вечер он стягивает с шеи удавку галстука и трусливо мечтает, чтобы завтра опять ничего не произошло... Чтобы завтра что-то наконец случилось!

***

К тому времени он уже третий год в «морских котиках», у него за плечами Ирак и Афганистан, одиночная миссия в Либерии, работа в охране Президента — и он не пропустил ни одной чёртовой таблетки.  
А теперь ему страшно, мучительно жарко, не смотря на царящий в камере могильный холод. Очень хочется пить и спать, но ни пить, ни спать ему не дают. Дуболом-охранник, щербато скалясь, лупит по решётке каждые десять или пятнадцать минут — бум-бум-бум куском металлической трубы, и Стив представляет, как этой трубой крошит дуболому зубы, ломает нос, в кашу разбивает морду.  
Дуболому, очевидно, весело, нашёл себе работу по душе, отдаётся ей со всей страстью.  
Бум-бум-бум.  
Стив даже отрубиться толком не может.  
А потом в камеру входит Виктор Хесс.  
Наркоторговец, рабовладелец, глава обширной преступной сети, человек, чьё досье Стив помнит наизусть. Он напоминает рептилию — и лицом, и движениями. Хесс ухмыляется и говорит:  
— И не таких ломали. Помнится, однажды я голыми руками выдавил человеку глаза. После этого он заговорил.  
— Девяносто девятый год, Афганистан, Гиндукуш, — пробормотал Стив.  
— О, — хмыкнул Хесс польщённо. — Да ты, я гляжу, фанат.  
— Сдохни, — ответил ему Стив прежде, чем в очередной раз получить по зубам.   
У Хесса в пряжке ремня булавочно-тонкий “язычок”. Стив не может на него не смотреть: таким можно разомкнуть любой замок. Об этом Стив и думает прежде всего, когда Хесс берётся за ремень брюк.

3.  
У Дэнни шикарная дочка. Просто самая лучшая в мире. И стерва — бывшая жена. Он не знает, как так вышло, чтобы у такой женщины — такая дочка.   
И он говорит своей жене:  
— Рэйчел, я не хочу дожидаться момента, когда твои адвокаты разотрут меня в порошок в зале суда, а моя дочь забудет, как я выгляжу. Я из Джерси переехал в эту сраную страну ананасов и солнцезащитного крема ради того, чтобы видеться с Грейс дважды в неделю по четыре часа. Это шестнадцать часов в месяц. Это что, настолько нестерпимо? Нестерпимо… терпеть меня четыре часа в неделю?  
Он наговаривает на автоответчик. И, видимо, да, нестерпимо. Потому что ни через три дня, ни через пять Рэйчел не перезванивает, зато на почту приходит приглашение на переговоры в присутствии медиатора.

***  
Стив, поступая на службу, давал присягу, и в тексте присяги говорилось, что отныне и до конца срока службы его тело и дух принадлежат стране, который он клянётся служить (и много других красивых слов, которые Стив особенно не запоминал и в которые не вникал). И суть вот в чём: вступая во флот, ты перестаёшь себе принадлежать. Ты — весь целиком. Ты вроде как машина, которой управляют, и если эта машина врезалась в чей-то забор, то это проблемы водителя, а не машины. И если на машине накорябали неприличное слово, то — тоже не ее забота. У машины есть тот, кто будет оплачивать счёт на обновление краски.  
Вот Стив — примерно такая машина. Поэтому если он висит на цепях, это не ему лично оскорбление, это сейчас оскорбили народ США, Президента и страну. И если его, скажем, трахнули, это неприятно (лично ему), но унижает прежде всего тех, кому сейчас принадлежит его тело. Не самого Стива.  
Когда-то давно инструктор орал на них, отжимающихся вдоль линии прибоя, захлебывающихся солёной волной:  
— Я! И ваш отец, и ваша мать, и ваша родина! Моя работа — сделать ваши тела готовыми к тому, что с ними может произойти! Сделать вас готовыми однажды умереть! Однажды переступить через себя и пойти дальше!  
Стив очень хорошо запомнил горько-солёную дрянную пену и лысого инструктора.   
Так что он сказал себе: ну, пойдём дальше, переступим. Ему удалось незаметно стащить язычок пряжки. Через двенадцать часов он уже был по другую сторону границы.

***  
Коно Калакауа, конечно, толковая девчонка, а потом в отдел наконец перебрасывают её кузена, Чина Хо Келли. И этот парень, немногословный, плосколицый, Дэнни нравится (прежде всего тем, что говорит только по делу и редко перебивает).  
А ещё он сообщает:  
— Я знал одного парня. Его недавно убили. Я очень хотел бы получить его дело в разработку, но нам не дадут. Ты из Джерси, а я проштрафился. Но — очень бы хотел.   
И потихоньку притаскивает Дэнни копию материалов дела — "чисто поглядеть и обмозговать." Дэнни читает дело и раз, и другой, а потом понимает: он тоже хотел бы это дело. И сам начинает потихоньку рыть.  
И, кстати, креветки — мерзость, в Джерси куча народу померла от отравлений и аллергий на эту дрянь, но те креветки, которые жарит прикольный толстяк в фургоне на берегу моря (впрочем, тут везде берег) — они вполне съедобные. И даже, о, боже, вкусные.  
И Дэнни приходит к фургончику за порцией или двумя каждый вечер, а в один из дней спрашивает у толстяка:  
— А что, говорят, ты знавал старика МакГарретта?

4.  
Тут люди живут очень бедно и плохо — настолько, что избитый, грязный, в лохмотьях Стив внимания не привлекает. Ботинки он снял с убитого охранника, и они пришлись впору. Они — самое приличное из того, что на нём надето. Тем не менее, ему никто не задает вопросов, когда он расплачивается за проезд деньгами из украденного бумажника. Он протискивается в салон раздолбанного автобуса, находит себе местечко на полу около окна и прикрывает глаза, крепко прижимая бумажник к груди (иначе тот опять сменит владельца). Ехать ему всего пятьдесят километров, и на другом конце пути его ждут аптечка, документы, деньги и еда.  
Он — жив.  
В автобусе пахнет потом, пылью, жареной рыбой, перезрелыми бананами, чипсами из батата и табаком. Это всё честные, хорошие запахи, поэтому Стив постепенно расслабляется и задрёмывает. Он толком не спал уже неделю, но пока ещё может терпеть и не заснуть глубоко (а то проснётся без бумажника, ботинок и, возможно, головы). Ну, он надеется.  
Люди вокруг смеются, ругаются, деловито переговариваются на незнакомом Стиву языке, но смысл их разговоров понятен — они обсуждают, как бы им жить дальше, чем заняться сегодня и завтра, где взять денег, как трахнуть симпатичную омегу, как купить побольше, а заплатить поменьше, как втюхать туристу...  
Стив засыпает и видит сон.  
Во сне он бежит вдоль океана, тот ласково облизывает его босые ноги, а рядом бежит отец. Отец выглядит молодым, почти ровесником Стива, молчит, но Стив плечом чувствует его тепло и за этой дружелюбной тишиной — поддержку. Стив улыбается во сне.   
Просыпается не от того, что кто-то попытался вытащить бумажник, нет. А от того, что лижут его босые ноги.  
Автобус пуст, над Стивом склонился мужик, местный, и трясёт его за плечо, а куцая, тощая собачонка щекочет языком.  
— Приятель, — озабоченно сказал он на ломанном английском. — Тебя, кажется, ограбили. И избили. Но ты всё проспал.  
Стив поглядел на свои босые ноги и пожал плечами: ладно уж, тех ботинок ему не жаль. проверил бумажник: тот был на месте, прижатый к груди. Но денег в нём уже не было.  
— Бывает, — вздохнул Стив. И пожал плечами.  
Водитель пробормотал что-то про ненормальных туристов и ушёл, а Стив поднялся на ноги и побрел по мелкому городку, скорее деревушке, до ближайшего магазина, чтобы раздобыть карту, резиновые шлёпанцы, в каких здесь ходит каждый второй, и воды (часть денег он, разумеется, заблаговременно переложил в трусы).

***  
Дэнни разглядывал фотографии Джона МакГаррета и его сына так долго, что лица эти будто отпечатываются у него на сетчатке (вроде он слышал это выражение от Рэйчел). Они совершенно не похожи. Оба военные до мозга костей, а последние слова Джона МакГаррета, судя по расшифровке его последнего телефонного разговора: "Не давай им того, что они просят. сын! Ни за что не давай!" (и звук удара).  
Дэнни предполагает, что это было убийство "в прямом эфире". Весь хронометраж он тоже уже заучил наизусть и знает, что Стивен МакГарретт пытался спасти своего отца. Не торговался, нет, но сделал всё, что мог в такой ситуации.  
Дэнни сделался в последний год каким-то очень уж мягкотелым и впечатлительным, поэтому ему снится, как он разговаривает по телефону с человеком, который убивает его дочь. В общем, Дэнни, быть может, стоило бы найти себе работёнку ещё поспокойней. Здесь, на Гавайях, можно, например, продавать на улице охлажденные напитки круглый год. И жить, в принципе, тоже можно на улице — круглый год. Так что, возможно...   
Если уж дочь у него всё равно отберут. Если уж у него не будет даже тех четырех часов общения в неделю. Дэнни знаком с судебной практикой и знает, что в девяноста или даже в девяносто трёх процентах случаев ребёнка при разводе оставляют с матерью-бетой, а не отцом-альфой. С отцом-альфой вообще почти никогда не оставляют, кроме случаев, когда у ребёнка второй родитель — омега.   
Вообще же считается, что хуже альфы-отца будет только омега-отец (даже омега-мать несколько лучше). Дэнни это прекрасно знает. Он думает, суд задаст всего лишь один вопрос: бета ли отец или альфа. И ему тут же всё сделается ясно. И адвокаты могут потом сколько угодно распинаться...  
Но нет, решает Дэнни. Не всё так просто. Он ещё повоюет.  
И не идёт из головы дело Джона МакГарретта. Не идёт, и ночью Дэнни думает то об этом почти безнадежном деле, то — о ещё более безнадежных переговорах с Рэйчел через какого-то скучающего государственного медиатора.  
Утром Дэнни выжат, словно лимон, его глаза сухи, словно ананасовая корка, и вообще он ненавидит Гавайи.

5.  
Стив добирается до точки сброса без особых приключений. Ноют треснувшие рёбра, но терпимо, пальцы левой руки отекли и едва шевелятся, а вот с головой неприятнее. Изредка накатывает дурнота, во рту — привкус горечи и рвоты, и всё время кажется, будто свет мигает.  
Стив вводит своё имя, личный идентификационный номер и пароль в окошко запроса на кодовом замке и спускается в бункер.   
Свет в его коридорах действительно мигает, разогревающиеся лампы тяжело гудят, воздух затхл, а Стив хочет добраться уже до койки и проспать примерно год или два. Но сперва садится за рабочий терминал и набирает краткий отчёт, дожидается его обработки. Отвечает на дежурные вопросы оператора, трижды отказывается от эвакуации, потому что — он ведь почти добрался до Хесса. Он почти сумел. Он не может бросить всё сейчас, когда у него есть жесткий диск с копией базы данных этого подонка. Он оставляет информацию загружаться на сервера службы безопасности, а сам принимает “экстренную” оранжевую пилюлю и наконец валится спать. На этот раз ему ничего не снится.  
***  
Дэнни, в общем, Стивена МакГарретта так себе примерно и рисовал: у того, представьте, дед погиб при Пёрл-Харборе, а отец — от рук террориста. Так что понятно: с такой тяжелой наследственностью человек просто вынужден быть железным, несгибаемым и дуболомом. Потому что как же иначе-то? Но этот МакГарретт ещё и чертовски красив. Дэнни, когда его впервые видит вживую, мысленно присвистывает. Конечно, мужественный и весь из себя маскулинный альфа-самец, но до чего красавчик. Женщины небось штабелями валятся, особенно омеги, омеги наверняка просто млеют.  
Подумал про себя — и тут же забыл.  
А вспомнил только поздно вечером, уже дома, когда одной рукой пытался аккуратно развязать галстук, заляпанный кровью. Думал, нужно сразу замочить в пятновыводителе, потому что подарок Грэйс, и, говорила когда-то Рэйчел, подходит по цвету к его глазам.  
В общем, Дэнни вспоминает только тогда, когда МакГаррет уже стоит на пороге его квартиры с двумя упаковками пиццы, коробкой удона и пакетом жареных в панировке креветок.   
И вот после такого безумного дня этот мерзавец продолжает оставаться красавчиком. 

6.  
Стив чувствовал себя в порядке. С него требовались отчёты раз в неделю, но отчёты те — просто набор общих фраз, и обязательно нужно было указывать, что миссия идёт по плану, даже если не было никакого плана.  
Стив перебирался через границы, изображая туриста, много улыбался, много фотографировал, фотографии сливал на защищенный сервер. Он уже побывал в Южной Корее, Вьетнаме, Гонконге, Индии (провинция Пенджаб), и везде находил следы этого подонка.   
— Передать от тебя что-нибудь твоему отцу? По дружбе? — спросил куратор миссии в телефонном разговоре, пока Стив с достаточно восхищенным и туристически-придурковатым видом пялился на небоскреб в Абу-Даби — Я буду проездом, думаю завернуть.  
Стив закусил губу.  
— Нет. Ничего не нужно, спасибо.   
Миссия не была ещё завершена, отцу передавать было нечего.  
Стив чувствовал себя в полном порядке ровно до вылета в Африку. В самолёте он перекусил местным блюдом, в состав которого, как он подозревал, входили тушеные личинки каких-то насекомых. Было довольно вкусно, но в аэропорту, между пятью и шестью часами местного времени, скрутило узлом.  
Добрых пятнадцать минут Стив сгибался над унитазом в унизительных рвотных позывах, пока не выблевал всё до желчи. Думал было устроить скандал, громко и противно ругаться на сервис, как и положено нормальному туристу, но внезапно не нашёл в себе сил. Вдруг — стало невозможно. В номере средненькой гостиницы минут пять глядел в потолок (там ползала зелёная ящерица), а потом заснул и проспал шесть часов подряд.  
После этого снова стал в полном порядке, только чувствовал себя... несколько странно.  
В Могадишо ему нужно было провести неделю, съездить на сафари и завернуть на местные алмазные копи — поглазеть и опять же сделать фотографии.   
Но первым делом он, разумеется, познакомился с симпатичной официанткой в кафе напротив гостиницы. Девушка сверкала белыми зубами и уверяла, что не против показать Стиву местные достопримечательности (неподалеку есть живописные развалины какого-то средневекового сооружения, а трава там мягкая-мягкая и нет посторонних). Или продемонстрировать восход луны над морем (она знает местечко, где посторонних тоже почти никогда не бывает).  
Стив догадался: в отсутствие посторонних появится брат девушки, а Стив останется без кошелька, обуви, может, даже трусов, потому что они у него очень качественные, натуральный хлопок. Девушка вполне могла бы быть той ниточкой, которая потянула бы за собой весь клубок. Но девчонке было лет шестнадцать, пожалуй.   
Стив отправился на сафари.  
На следующее утро, опять между пятью и шестью часами утра, Стива снова выворачивало наизнанку. Он крепко поразмыслил, достал стандартный армейский тестер и — ради достоверности результата — использовал сразу пять полосок. Потом долго разглядывал ровные розовые линии, проступившие на каждой бумажке — по паре.  
Значит, отрешенно думает, прошло больше семидесяти двух часов между оранжевой таблеткой и висением на цепях (расстёгиванием ремня).

***  
Саймон Кейдж, как предполагал детектив убойного отдела, явился домой сильно нетрезвым и потребовал от мужа немедленного исполнения супружеских обязанностей. Тот отказался, за что сперва его долго топили в ванной, а потом тело завернули в ковер и увезли на дальний, редко посещаемый туристами пляж. И равнодушно выбросили, словно мусор.  
Таким образом получалось, что Саймон Кейдж — подонок и грязный убийца, но...  
Дэнни не верил.  
Саймон Кейдж не выглядел особенно умным, благородным или там деликатным, но не выглядел он и хладнокровным убийцей. Дэнни знавал мужиков, которые любили пораспускать дома руки, и что-то не сходилось.  
Было у Дэнни некое чутьё, которое просыпалось редко, но если уж просыпалось, то не прислушаться было нельзя. Он готов был начать расследование. Имелась только одна (мелкая) проблемка — это расследование вели другие детективы. И довели до конца, и теперь дело было закрыто, а Саймон Кейдж сел в тюрьму на двенадцать лет.   
Дэнни подумал: в конце концов, никого не касается, как он развлекается в свободное время. Он запросил материалы дела из архива — у них тут, на Гавайях. достаточно поулыбаться хорошенькой омеге, прошептать ей на ушко парочку пошлых нелепостей, намекнуть на возможный ужин — и тебе выносят дело. Бери, пользуйся, копируй. Они тут совсем рехнулись.  
Дэнни думает, ему это подходит.  
Ему всё равно смертельно скучно.

7\.   
Стив продолжает свой забег по континентам, и ему даже кажется, будто он в отпуске. В него почти месяц уже никто не стрелял, зато дважды перепадал секс, а на карточке всегда положительный баланс.   
Он, пожалуй, чересчур расслабляется, в этом всё дело. А расслабляться никогда нельзя, потому что люди погибают во сне, на шезлонгах пляжей, под любовниками — тогда, когда думают, что всё позади.  
Расслабляться нельзя никогда. Даже на шезлонге пляжа.  
А Стив вот совершил ошибку. Он прижимает руку к низу живота и весь кипит от ненависти.  
Он звонит куратору и равнодушно сообщает:  
— Данные получил, но нужно залечь на дно на недельку, сэр. Похоже, привлёк ненужное внимание.  
Куратор ровно интересуется:  
— Проблемы?  
— Мелочи, но, говорю, нужна неделя для отвлечения внимания. Пошатаюсь по барам, кого-нибудь подцеплю.  
— Хорошо. Но если потребуется эвакуация...  
— Да, я заучил все инструкции и пароли наизусть, — раздраженно перебивает Стив. Потом спохватывается: — Сэр.   
— Хорошо, — повторяет куратор и прерывает звонок.   
А Стив достаёт из аптечки коробочку с двумя таблетками. Одну выпивает сразу, ещё перед чисткой зубов и завтраком. На коробке помечает точное время — согласно инструкции, а на телефоне устанавливает напоминание. Чистит зубы, принимает душ, завтракает, читает ленты местных новостей, выходит на балкон номера со стаканом свежевыжатого апельсинового сока. Всё это время таблетка делает своё дело — скопление клеток в его утробе медленно гибнет. Двенадцатая неделя, у скопления уже, кажется, есть сердце. Ничего, скоро остановится, так? Стив не представляет — запрещает себе — как в нем умирает нечто, несущее в себе его, Стива, гены и гены Хесса.   
Если бы представлял, ему бы сделалось противно и жутко, а так он выходит на утреннюю пробежку, в уши воткнув наушники, врубив бодрый азиатский поп и вдыхая морской воздух полной грудью.  
Обед заказывает в номер, смотрит сериал про политиков, на ресепшн просит таблетку от головной боли и к тому времени, когда телефон пиликает, уже лежит в кровати. Поднимается, проглатывает вторую таблетку и, зажав между ног полотенце, падает в тяжелый дурман боли. 

***  
Дэнни замечает не сразу, но когда замечает, хлопает себя по лбу и громко матерится. Саймон Кейдж имел полицейские приводы, в том числе по "мокрой статье" — в шестнадцать лет состоял в какой-то молодежной банде и был задержан после уличной стычки. Идеальный кандидат в убийцы, конечно, тут Дэнни согласен. Но. Он сдал кого-то из своих, поэтому отделался пятнадцатью сутками за хулиганство. Однако этим история не закончилась и, отсидев положенное и выйдя, он уже на следующий день попал на больничную койку — был избит в подворотне и охромел.  
Дэнни звонит знакомому судмедэксперту, довольно стервозной бете (но сильно Дэнни обязанной), и зачитывает медицинское заключение. Спрашивает:  
— Как думаешь, человек с такой травмой мог бы в течение пятнадцати минут держать другого человека головой в ванне, потом завернуть тело в ковёр, запихнуть в багажник автомобиля, спрятать между камнями на высоте метров десяти над уровнем пляжа?  
А эксперт хмыкает:  
— У него нога не сгибается. Так что нужно измерить высоту бортика ванны и установить рост подозреваемого. Потом ещё — поглядеть, что там за камни на пляже. Но скорее всего — нет. Поищи другого кандидата. Этого проверяй, только если подозреваешь сообщника или больше нет идей.  
— А напишешь мне официальное заключение? За тобой должок, а человек этот уже сидит.  
— Ну, если уже сидит...  
Дэнни получает заключение на электронную почту через два дня. Кейджа не выпускают сразу, конечно. Через три месяца тот звонит и говорит, что завезёт бутылку хорошего виски, а вообще-то не знает, как и благодарить. Не хочет, чтобы все думали, что он убийца, потому что он — не убийца, он завязал с криминалом. Судя по голосу, он уже изрядно нетрезв.  
— Только, — говорит Кейдж. — Муж у меня всё равно мёртвый. Так что можете посадить меня обратно.  
И пьяно всхлипывает.

***  
На этот раз Стив думает, что, может, подохнет. Крови слишком много, а боль такая, что иногда сознание уплывает в черноту, а в остальное время кажется, что из углом наползает туман или какой-то нервно-паралитический газ, потому что — Стив точно сдохнет, настолько ему больно и страшно.  
Проклятый Хесс, думает он в моменты просветления и, в какой-то из моментов, долго пялится в экран телефона, видит, что пропустил пять звонков от куратора, догадывается, что должен перезвонить. Но пальцы не слушаются. Он роняет телефон на ковёр и снова отъезжает.  
Отъезжает и отъезжает. Всё дальше. 

8.  
Стив МакГарретт не пьёт чая, “он же не англичанин”. Пиво пьёт только светлое, а вообще считает, что оно — лишняя трата времени и денег, если уж пить — то что покрепче.  
— А от пива только отлить бегаешь без конца, — хмыкает МакГарретт, но от предложенной бутылки не отказывается. Может, это он так делает одолжение. Или там работает над отношениями в команде. Ведь Дэнни теперь в команде. С человеком, который лезет на задержание, не дожидаясь прикрытия. Дэнни думает, надо бы подать прошение о переводе, пока не поздно.  
Но, очевидно, уже поздно, потому что через неделю его выписывают с больничного на легкую бумажную работу, и в тот же день он бегает по крышам высоток.  
Ещё чуть позже случается... Ну, что-то случается. Дэнни точно не знает, но орёт на МакГарретта:  
— Ты же мог погибнуть, идиот! Мог свернуть шею!  
— Это вряд ли, — небрежно отвечает МакГарретт, — я умею преодолевать полосы препятствий и похлеще. Нас учили. “Морские котики”, помнишь?  
— Ты мог поскользнуться. Мог свернуть себе шею или превратиться в лепешку на асфальте. Что, “морские котики” не поскальзываются?  
Видать, в мозгах МакГарретта что-то щёлкает, да не в ту сторону.  
— Ну, мог, — говорит он. — Но ты не волнуйся, ты бы остался в отделе, тебя бы не перевели обратно. Я специально обговаривал этот вопрос с губернатором.   
— Идиот, — машет рукой Дэнни и решает вечером напиться по методе этого дебила — быстро и эффективно, и без ненужных походов в туалет. 

***  
Он пережил эту ночь.  
Выжил.  
Он проснулся на полу, слабый, словно котёнок, корка крови между ног стягивала кожу, и было холодно, страшно холодно. Он знал, что холод этот от большой кровопотери, но на такой случай в его аптечке были порошки, которые нужно было разводить в воде и пить, было что-то для поднятия давления, был даже стимулятор кроветворения. Он всё это в себя влил, частью — вколол, а потом долго мылся под горячим душем: так себе, наверно, идея с горячей водой при слабом кровотечении, но ему нужно было согреться. Он думал, в жизни не было так холодно. Даже когда однажды тонул в океане.  
Он согрелся, догадался позвонить на ресепшн и отменить уборку номера, заказал ужин на двоих и снова провалился в сон. Теперь уже не дурманно-тяжелый, но всё равно противный. Снилось ему, будто ничего не вышло, таблетки не подействовали, мучения оказались зря. И что он должен теперь родить этого проклятого ребёнка, и едва передвигается из-за раздутого, словно воздушный шар, пуза.   
Причём во сне он знал, что проклятого ребёнка у него обязательно заберут и отправят на усыновление, потому что он подписывал какие-то там бумаги, и вообще — ему не положено быть отцом. Во сне он разрывался между ненавистью, отвращением к младенцу, который получился вот так, и отец у которого вот таков, жалостью к себе и к младенцу, который в общем не виноват, и страхом — перед будущим, перед родами, перед тем, что ребёнка заберут.  
В общем, сон оказался на редкость противный, но проснулся Стив от деликатного стука в дверь, что означало ужин. Много, целые горы местной мерзковатой, но вкусной еды.   
Аппетит у Стива разыгрался зверский, и тело просило ещё часов двенадцать сна, а потом — пробежку и хорошую тренировку.  
Стив позвонил куратору и сообщил, что через пару дней хотел бы выехать из страны и продолжить выполнение миссии.  
Куратор хмыкнул и уточнил:  
— Оклемался? Так быстро? Вообще-то в таких случаях принято подавать рапорт. Ну, знаешь, обычно отзывают с миссий и предоставляют отпуск по медицинским показаниям.  
Стив испытывал перед своим куратором некий священный трепет — тот откуда-то всё всегда знает. И одновременно — ужас.   
— Ты вообще-то там как? Не хочешь об этом поговорить?  
… И от ужаса сбросил вызов, что запрещено Уставом. Впрочем, пожалуй, куратор не станет писать докладную. И отстранять его тоже не станет (Стив очень надеется), потому что выходить из игры именно сейчас обидно и глупо.

9.

Дэнни знал, что однажды этот разговор наступит, но полагал, что МакГарретт заговорит первым. Давал ему, чёрт возьми, время, чтобы пережить потерю, собраться с силами и мыслями!  
Но тот Дэнни, очевидно, не так уж доверял. Или — как это он говорит? Что-то пафосное до зубовного скрежета про "морских котиков" и то, как они справляются с проблемами. Про то, что у "морских котиков" не бывает проблем, это у проблем бывают "морские котики". Короче, всякая чушь в том же роде.  
В конце концов Дэнни не выдерживает и спрашивает, протягивая МакГарретту кофе (в несусветную рань в офисе):  
— Давно сидишь?  
Тот выглядит так, будто и вовсе не уходил, а всю ночь проторчал у компьютера.  
— Да вот, не спалось, — отмахивается, а кофе принимает с благодарностью.  
— Дело твоего отца? — уточняет Дэнни.  
МакГарретт злобно зыркает, потом сердито сводит брови (вероятно, считает, что так выглядит особенно суровым альфой), потом вздыхает.  
— Ладно. Да. Дело отца.  
— Я его проглядывал, знаешь ли. И понимаю, что ты его так не оставишь. Я бы сам не оставил. Так что, есть какие-то новые зацепки?  
МакГарретт пожимает плечами:  
— Я насобирал столько информации, что все папки не поместились бы и в целый книжный шкаф. Но это мне ничего не даёт.  
И со злостью повторил:  
— Ничего не даёт!  
Срывает со стаканчика крышку и делает большой глоток.  
Насколько Дэнни известно, Джон МакГарретт был отличный мужик.   
— Дашь взглянуть?

***  
Первое детское воспоминание Стива о матери: сидит у неё на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в её грудь. От мамы пахнет ирисками и молоком. Стив думает, что ему тогда было чуть больше двух, что это самое раннее его воспоминание. А самое позднее — это выпуск новостей. Ему недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, и он вообще-то должен бы делать домашку. Но было ужасно лень, к тому же, что это за хрень: от любви всем потравиться и оставить целую гору трупов? Он вообще считает теперь Шекспира каким-то конченным. Так что ему страшно лень, поэтому он врубает телик, пока родители на работе, а сестра Мэри — на дополнительных занятиях. Бездумно перепрыгивает с канала на канал, пока не натыкается на местные новости. Как раз сообщают, что в автомобильной аварии погибла учительница, супруга сержанта МакГарретта. Стив едва узнаёт в искореженных обломках мамин голубой, непритязательный, скромный фордик.   
Стив сидит, словно оглушенный, и только думает, как же её тело должно было там, внутри, стиснуть, перекрутить, размолоть. Его подташнивает.  
И ещё: нужно будет как-то сказать Мэри.  
Отец сойдёт с ума. Стив вот уже начинает сходить.  
… Её хоронят в закрытом гробу, и отец старательно делает вид, что не пьян.


	2. Chapter 2

11.  
— Что мне им сказать? — устало спросила миссис Бишоп. — Как мне сказать своим детям, что их дедушка больше не приедет в гости, потому что найден мёртвым? На берегу с простреленной грудью?   
Вот. Вот именно поэтому Дэнни ненавидит свою работу. А занимается этим дерьмом только потому, что больше некому. Не, ну серьёзно. Разве кто ещё в здравом уме полезет в это болото (да ещё обмажется грязью с ног до головы)? А психов-то здесь полно. Взять, допустим, напраничка...  
Стив МакГарррет тяжело вздохнул и приготовился произнести положенные по инструкции слова соболезнования, когда, к счастью, зазвонил телефон в его кармане.   
— МакГарретт слушает.  
Брови он сводит к переносице, а губы поджимает.   
— Понимаю. Едем. Прошу прощения, миссис Бишоп, мы делаем всё, чтобы наказать виновным. Уверяю вас. Если позволите, чуть позже вам зададут некоторые вопросы в связи с произошедшим. а сейчас нам нужно ехать. Срочно.   
Дэнни с облегчением вздыхает. Ему искренне жаль родственников жертв, всегда, но... Как же тяжело. Куча внуков, десятка два. Двое совсем младенцы, а старшей, девочке-подростку, уже пятнадцать, что ли...  
— Куда едем?  
— Макс что-то нашёл. Хочет показать нам лично.  
***  
В младших классах все считали, что Дэнни — конечно же! — бета или даже омега, потому что из мальчишек в классе он был мельче всех. Альфой, разумеется, должен был стать Маркус, который к седьмому классу вымахал до метра шестидесяти пяти и отрастил кулаки как у профессионального боксёра. И этими кулаками частенько Дэнни мутузил (тот не оставался в долгу, разумеется).   
Дэнни поэтому альф и ненавидел. Типа, вот отрастишь кулаки и ходишь такой гордый и надменный. Широкий шкаф, а антресолька-то мелкая. В общем, Дэнни искренне ненавидел альф, думал: а чего плохого быть бетой? По статистике именно беты преимущественно совершают научные открытия, работают в наукоёмких отраслях, среди бет больше всего преподавателей, музыкантов, художников. Чего тут плохого — стать учёным или художником? Омегой, понятное дело, так себе быть — Дэнни насмотрелся на то, как к ним относятся старшеклассники. Ему не понравилось. Но тут такое дело — ты ж это не выбираешь. Поэтому он стискивал зубы и крепился, ночами думал: ну, окажусь омегой, и что? Во-первых, всё равно никто точно не узнает, пометку сделают только в личном деле, а если сам не проболтаешься, так и... впрочем, тут он сам себя обманывал. Дети злы и откуда-то всё равно узнают.  
В общем, Дэнни хотел бы быть бетой, боялся оказаться омегой, ненавидел альф, а потом наступил пубертат.   
И у Дэнни начался типа предгон. Несильный, вполне терпимый, но — определенный предгон. А на следующем медицинском осмотре Дэнни узнал, что его женская пара псевдогонад рассосалась, осталась только мужская.  
И Дэнни пересмотрел своё отношение ко всей этой половой чепухе.  
Потому что Маркус, как стало известно из достоверных источников — бета. Тупой и злой, но бета. С большими кулаками.  
Отец Дэнни сказал, что сыном своим искренне гордится, но нечем тут было гордиться. Дэнни таким родился, его третичные половые признаки — результат генетической случайности, примерно как игра в кости: пять к одному, что выпадет именно такая комбинация. Про свой новый статус Дэнни никому не сказал, так что некоторые, кажется, до сей поры уверены, что уж Уильямс-то — трудолюбивый упорный бета, рабочая лошадка в полиции, работник стола и канцелярии.   
А отец Дэнни всё равно считает, что единственно приемлемая форма брака — это когда муж-альфа и жена-бета.  
***  
— Лучевая болезнь! — торжественно объявил Макс с порога. — Стадия "ходячего трупа"!  
В анатомичке пахло примерно как и во всех таких местах — холодом, смертью, хорошо замаскированным разложением. Дэнни поёжился. Не понимал он людей, которые выбрали себе здесь существовать — добровольно. Дэнни знал, конечно, что однажды тоже окажется на таком столе, но как-то не спешил.  
А Максу тут вроде как даже нравилось.  
— Что, прости? — нахмурился МакГарретт.  
— Никогда ещё с таким не сталкивался! Вы не поверите, насколько мала вероятность... Очень мала. Всегда мечтал увидеть собственными глазами, но и надеяться не смел. Глазам своим не поверил! Трижды перепроверил результаты лабораторных исследований!  
— Ты говорил, наша жертва утонула, — нахмурился ещё суровей МакГарретт. У альф (кроме самого Дэнни) это до того сурово выходит обычно, что аж смешно.   
— Так и есть.  
— И... два выстрела в грудь, так?  
— Так.  
— Но… Лучевая болезнь?  
— Да, первая стадия. Он, возможно, подумал, что чем-то отравился. Скорее всего, симптомам расстройства пищеварения он не предал особого значения, принял стандартные противорвотные и противодиарейные препараты и на том успокоился. Я же зафиксировал нарушения в работе желудочно-кишечного тракта, очевидно вызванные высокой дозой радиации, полученной приблизительно за сутки до смерти мистера Смита.   
— То есть он бы в любом случае умер?  
— Не обязательно. Тип лучевой болезни, поразившей жертву — костномозговой. Будь мистер Смит достаточно крепким и относительно здоровым, он мог бы и выздороветь. Не без последствий, но...  
— Где он, чёрт возьми, нашёл радиацию?!  
— А это уже ваше дело, коммандер, выяснить. А моё — провести все необходимые исследования. Возможно, даже напишу статью, — широко улыбнулся этот псих (Дэнни, возможно, единственный нормальный в этом здании).   
И, отвернувшись к компьютеру, замурлыкал какую-то песенку.   
Дэнни раздраженно всплеснул руками.  
— Человек вообще-то умер!  
— Все умирают. Смерть — неизбежное завершение любой жизни. А мистер Смит умер в семьдесят три года. Вполне достойный возраст. По статистике, работники службы общественного порядка редко доживают до шестидесяти пяти.  
— Э.  
Дэнни снова всплеснул руками и выскочил за дверь. МакГаррет не заставил себя ждать. Ему, кажется, в анатомичках тоже не по себе. Ну, запах этот.  
— Отчёт по вскрытию перешли по почте, — прокричал МакГарретт, шумно вдохнув относительно свежего воздуха коридора, а потом хмыкнул:  
— Всё интересней, а? Пожалуй, нужно будет уведомить губернатора.

***  
В конечном счёте Дэнни решает, что отцу Рэйчел так понравилась исключительно потому, что она — бета. А Дэнни — альфа. Идеальный брак, решил, очевидно, отец.   
Дэнни стоило задуматься несколько раньше, он понимает. Ещё в тот момент, когда Рэйчел вмазалась в зад полицейского автомобиля Дэнни своей хорошенькой тойотой. Она так мило извинялась, так очаровательно краснела, что было сразу понятно — она считает себя бетой до мозга костей.  
И Дэнни вроде как... ну, поддался на очарование.  
А она ж манипуляторша. Она сказала: "Ой, вы такой прекрасный альфа. Ведь альфа же, я угадала? Я сразу это поняла по тому, что вы не стали на меня кричать, а предложили помощь..."  
И ресницами этак затрепыхала.  
Так вот, спустя десять лет Дэнни терпеть не может фразу: "Ну будь настоящим альфой, милый! Разберись с этим сам."  
Ненавидит. Просто до белого каления. О, и он руку даст на отсечение, что уж Макгаррет-то обожает разбираться сам. Он-то. Ну, ходячий стереотип.  
В общем, Дэнни запутался.  
Ему-то МакГаррет реально нравится. Кроме тех случаев, когда выдавливает Дэнни из-за руля его собственного автомобиля.  
Умный, смелый, верный. Ну, и красавчик он, конечно.  
Ах да, Дэнни ещё терпеть не может, когда в него стреляют. А МакГаррет как-то вот умеет одним своим появлением вызывать огонь на себя. Ну и всех, кто рядом, разумеется.  
Почему это теперь жизнь Дэнни?  
— А можно, я подам заявление о переводе раньше, чем мы тоже заработаем лучевую болезнь? — осторожно спрашивает Дэнни, когда они несутся чёрт знает куда. — Мне очень не нравится вот эта вот "фаза ходячего трупа”. Мерзко звучит, если откровенно. А тебе так не кажется, да? Ты так крут, что радиация к тебе не липнет?  
— Не дрейфь, — отвечает МакГарретт. — Сейчас мы просто едем к одному моему знакомому специалисту. У него безопасно. Он теоретик, у него нет на дому лаборатории. Ну, по крайней мере, официально. Так что всё будет нормально.   
12.  
Стив не то чтобы был очень близок со своим отцом, но и не слишком далёк.  
Он. Ну. У них не принято было очень уж откровенничать. Стив думает, это потому что отец был полицейский, видел много всякого. А ещё, конечно, смерть мамы. Ну и Стив сам отца в некотором роде разочаровал, оказавшись омегой. То есть отец, конечно, сказал, что второй пол не выбирают, как и первый.  
Ну, так уж случилось. Гормональная буря в его организме закончилась, а на берег вынесло… вот это.  
А Стив, между прочим, очень хорошо помнил ту ночь. Незадолго до этого ему исполнилось шестнадцать, со смерти матери прошло всего месяца два (пятьдесят шесть дней). Это было полнолунье, накануне Стив смотрел ужастик с кассеты, которую ему дал погонять школьный приятель. Отец был на дежурстве, Мэри — у тёти. Стив набрал чипсов, конфет, колы и засел глядеть, как мужик с фальшивыми клыками пьёт фальшивую кровь галлонами. Это было скорее смешно, чем страшно, но...   
Светила полная луна, свет пробивался сквозь не слишком плотную ткань штор, хотя Стив плотно их задёрнул, прежде чем нырнуть под одеяло. Полная луна, некстати подумалось, как раз вызывает всякие неприятности. Сумасшедшие становятся буйными, сердечные приступы у людей случаются, обостряются маньяки — всякое такое.  
И вампиры, конечно. Не те, что с фальшивыми клыками, а... А вдруг — существуют?  
В общем, Стив лёг в кровать, велел себе расслабиться и не думать обо всяких глупостях, потому что, как ему много раз говорил отец, самые страшные вещи с собой и другими совершают сами люди. Ни у одного животного фантазии не хватит. А чертовщина — бабкины сказки, и нужны, чтобы человеку как-то себя утешить и успокоить, доказать себе, что он — не самое чудовищное из чудовищ, есть и пострашнее.  
Стив себе это мысленно повторил, сунул голову под подушку и попытался спать. Перевернулся на другой бок. И снова. И снова. Было душно, жарко, одновременно — знобко, тревожно и как-то неуютно в груди. Стив хотел было сходить на кухню, попить водички или, может, теплого молока... Но не пошёл, лежал под слишком теплым одеялом и отчего-то мелко трясся. А потом заболел низ живота. Не сильно, скорее даже заныл.   
И сделалось очень уж неуютно. Если бы была жива мама, он бы, наверно, наплевал на то, что ему уже шестнадцать, что он взрослый и вообще здоровенный лоб, как говорит учительница миссис Келли. И постучался в её спальню.  
Но мать была мертва.  
А Стив лежал весь в поту, в тряском ознобе, в духоте и ужасе. А потом между ног стало липко и влажно.  
Он не сразу понял, что это значит, а когда понял...  
— Нет-нет-нет...  
Он ничего не сказал утром отцу. И вообще как-то умудрялся от него скрывать ещё около года, пока тот не обеспокоился здоровьем сына и не отвёл того к врачу.

***  
Специалист оказалась сухонькая старушка лет этак... Ну, Дэнни в любом случае до таких лет дожить даже и не мечтает. Ей лет сто на вид было, пожалуй. Или даже двести.  
Короче, она протянула Дэнни свою тощую ручку, а Дэнни не сразу-то и решился её принять — мало ли. Вдруг ненароком сломает. Одно неловкое движение...  
— Очень приятно, детектив Уильямс, — сказала она, неожиданно крепко пожимая его руку. — Чем могу быть полезной, коммандер? Детектив?  
— Профессор Сашими, вы — крупнейший специалист по радиации на острове.   
— Только по отдельным её аспектам. Радиация ведь бывает разной. Например, я не занимаюсь естественными источниками радиации, а моя специализация — ионизирующее излучение. Быть может, чаю?  
Домик у профессора был чистенький, очень уютный и очень маленький — один этаж, три комнатки, кухня, зато, насколько мог судить Дэнни по виду из окна, самый прелестный крошечный садик, какой ему доводилось видеть. Много цветов, из которых Дэнни признал только розы.  
— Мы нашли тело человека с признаками лучевой болезни, — сказал МакГаррет, осторожно принимая маленькую фарфоровую чашечку. — В связи с этим у нас возникло очень много вопросов, как вы понимаете. Ведь, судя по информации, которой мы располагаем, этот человек не покидал пределы острова как минимум весь последний месяц.  
— Очень интересно. У вас есть с собой отчёт о вскрытии?  
— В электронной форме. Если вам удобно, мы могли бы переслать его на вашу почту. Разумеется, информация не подлежит разглашению.   
— Разумеется. Мне нужно что-то подписать?  
Дэнни ожидал, что МакГаррет тут же достанет стопку бумаг. Но тот только мягко улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Честного слова будет достаточно.  
И Дэнни его слегка даже... зауважал?  
— Отчёт мы вам оставим для тщательного ознакомления, но сейчас хотим получить самые общие сведения: где на острове можно заработать лучевую болезнь, насколько это опасно для гражданского населения и нет ли информации о каких-то исследованиях, экспериментах или авариях на предприятиях штата? Того, что не попало в новости?  
Сашими задумалась ненадолго, потом покачала головой:  
— С тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят третьего года испытания ядерного оружия в Тихом океане запрещены. И, насколько мне известно, близ Гавайев действительно никаких испытаний с тех пор не проводилось. На острове предприятий атомной энергетики нет, а единственный специалист в области радиации — кроме меня, разумеется — работает в Государственном университете Гонолулу и занимается исключительно теоретическими изысканиями. Читает курс ядерной физики. Если какие-то свежие проекты и имеются, то о них лучше осведомлён он. Я постепенно отхожу от дел, тяжеловато уже... Да и...  
Кивнула в сторону окна.  
— Жизнь-то почти прошла. А я так много всего пропустила. Всё, знаете, некогда было. То конференции, то лекции, то монографии.  
Дэнни кивнул в ответ. МакГаррет — вздохнул.  
— Я ознакомлюсь с отчётом и изложу свои идеи по поводу вашего случая. А пока попробуйте порасспросить профессора Никонти. Он, должно быть, сейчас ещё на работе. Быть может, успеете отыскать его в университете. 

***  
Стив в восемнадцать был не настолько честен с собой, чтобы признать: ему нужно попасть на флот, чтобы доказать отцу... что он не второй сорт? Что он не девчонка? Что он способен за себя постоять? В общем, Стив хотел, чтобы отец его уважал. Пожалуй, так.   
Но сказал он отцу другое:  
— Подал документы во флот. Думаю, это моё призвание.   
Ну или вроде того.  
Спустя шестнадцать лет оказалось, что кроме флота у Стива и в жизни-то толком ничего не было.  
Не такая уж и проблема, если ты готов отдать флоту ещё шестнадцать лет, а потом — ещё, и так до тех пор, пока не спишут. А когда спишут, там и решать, чем заняться дальше.   
Но потом Стив случайно убил Антона Хесса, а Виктор Хесс — его отца, совершенно не случайно.  
А Стив так и не успел выяснить, начал ли отец его уважать, или нет.  
Только потом, в самолёте на Гонолулу, прочувствовал наконец — отец умер, совсем. И больше его не будет. А они в последние месяцы толком не общались. И отец вроде ждал внуков, но не особенно настаивал. Просто тяжело вздыхал, что уже стар.   
Стив приземлился в аэропорту Гонолулу рано утром, выпил кофе прямо там же, есть не стал — на рейсе кормили салатом и сэндвичем, и тот сэндвич всё ещё стоял комом в горле. Дальше поехал в морг, на процедуру официального опознания.  
Опознал.  
Понял, что вернуться во флот не сможет. Подаст, наверно, заявление об отставке. Будут, вероятно, просить остаться. Потому что он верный, умеет исполнять приказы и способен неделю обходиться без сна.  
Кэтрин откуда-то узнала и отправила на электронную почту письмо, очень короткое: "Соболезную". Всё.  
Мэри сообщить, кстати, забыли, поэтому пришлось самому. Она громко разрыдалась в трубку, долго спрашивала, почему так и как Стив допустил. Плакала навзрыд, до икоты.  
Хотя нельзя сказать, чтобы Мэри так уж была привязана к отцу. В юности вообще закатывала скандалы и кричала, как его ненавидит. Стив решил, что это у нее кризис осознания смертности, в том числе собственной. И страх.


	3. Chapter 3

13.  
...А потом он поскользнулся на банановой кожуре!  
Не сразу, правда. А сразу они с МакГарреттом помчались в Университет Гонолулу, чтобы успеть застать профессора Никонти. Профессора Никонти они уже не застали. По крайней мере, в живых.   
Он сидел в своём кресле в лаборатории, весь из себя величественный и строгий, в очках, хмурился, а во лбу у него зияла дырка. Крови почти не было.  
Макгарретт подбежал к профессору, ощупал шею.  
— Ещё тёплый. Минут десять как мёртв, а?  
Кивнул и — побежали. Десять минут означали, что убийца ещё в университете, поскольку университета того — полтора квадратных километра, улочки, студенческие кафе, прочая лабудень, по которой Дэнни совершенно не соскучился.  
Бежали, и МакГаррет одновременно орал в трубку:  
— Это коммандер МакГаррет, "Пять-ноль"! Перекрыть все выезды! Немедленно! Заблокировать выходы, территорию оцепит полиция, предоставить все необходимые данные по запросам.  
А потом, значит, поскользнулся на банановой кожуре. Да-да, Дэнни в курсе, что морские котики на банановой кожуре не поскальзываются. На них кожура не действует. Но МакГаррет, видать, отвлекся и под ноги не глядел.   
И этак изящно извернулся. Почти даже спасся от падения. Такое неимоверное быстрое и кошачье движение, балет они, что ли, в своей Академии осваивают? Взмахнул рукой, не хватало только чего-нибудь из Чайковского. И всё-таки бухнулся на задницу. Дэнни изо всех сил постарался не рассмеяться. Ну или — чтобы смех звучал не очень обидно.  
В общем, так вот. Банановая корка против коммандера МакГарретта.  
Один — ноль в её пользу.  
***  
Стив полагал, что есть только один тип людей, хуже которых исключительно серийные убийцы. Это люди, которые всюду раскидывают свои вещи. Ну, там, нижнее бельё, упаковки от чипсов и жвачки, всякое такое.  
Оказалось, бывает и хуже.  
Уильямс ходил всюду в галстуке. Стив ему аккуратно сказал в том духе, что на Гавайях так не принято, и если парень хочет влиться в коллектив, надо сперва пересмотреть стиль. Но Уильямс этот был из тех, что задирают носы и на всех смотрят свысока. Небось, еще и университет заканчивал. Он этак посмотрел на Стива и сказал, что в этом галстуке раскрыл восемьдесят семь преступлений у себя в Джерси. Ну, здесь бы не раскрыл.  
Стив решил, что если согласится на предложение губернатора и осядет здесь, то команду подбирать будет сам лично, и никого при галстуке в этой команде не будет.  
А потом Уильямс врезал Стиву по морде. За дело, конечно, и мало кого подстреливают на новой работе в первый же день, но...  
Ого, решил Стив. Ого. И решил этого блондинчика себе оставить. Потому что. Ну... ого.

***  
В кампусе университета проживает, как оказалось, тридцать тысяч студентов, шесть тысяч докторантов и ещё всякая там шушера типа учеников всякого рода профессиональных курсов, да ещё профессора, обслуживающий персонал и всё в таком роде.  
В общем, убийцу они не нашли. Повеселились, конечно, знатно. По крайней мере, Дэнни.  
— Чувак, — отсмеявшись, — сказал он. — Жаль, я не успел заснять на видео, это было эпично. Ты, блядь, балерина. Ей-богу. Такой, знаешь. Ну, изящный.  
МакГаррет злобно отмалчивался и зыркал по сторонам.  
Затем они вернулись в офис и мрачно уставились в экраны, на которых эта новенькая, Коно, развернула всяческие карты и окна.  
— Криминалисты пока работают, — сказала она. — Отчеты нам вышлют. Пуля извлечена, баллистическая экспертиза будет проведена как можно быстрее. Но пуля мелкого калибра, значит, стрелявший подобрался близко, так?  
— Так, — задумчиво отозвался МакГаррет. — Значит, профессор стрелявшего знал. Или, по крайней мере, не видел в нём опасности. Кто-то из студентов? Кто-то под видом студента?  
— У них там пропускная система как в Иолани, — отметил Дэнни. — У каждого студента карточка, данные передаются на сервер университета. Если бы был кто-то посторонний, то в системе должны быть сведения. Посетителям вроде как выдают гостевые пропуска или что-то вроде. И вносят о них данные. И есть ещё видео с камер наблюдения.  
— Значит, нам нужны ещё и данные с сервера университета. И нужно позвонить Сашими, попросить отчёт как можно скорее. Ну и...  
Сашими не отвечала. Дэнни исполнился дурных предчувствий. По лицу МакГаррета было видно, что и он тоже.  
— Отправить к профессору дежурный наряд, — велел. — Пусть привезут её к нам. Мало ли.  
***  
В утро после убийства Хесса Стив сидел у себя на кухне и раздумывал, стоит ли ему вливать в себя третью чашку кофе. Чувствовал себя странно и неприятно. Мало спал, всю ночь ворочался с боку на бок. Думал. Закрывал глаза и видел, как Хесс летит в воду. Две пули в грудь.  
Потом он открывал глаза и бессмысленно пялился в черноту за окном.   
Засыпал, во сне Хесс опять падал за борт. Вода окрашивалась алым, делалась кровью до самого горизонта, накатывала грязной-алой пеной на берег. Обидно было, что не задушил его голыми руками. Думал, будет приятнее. Думал, почувствует больше. Ну. Может, торжества. Удовлетворения. Не счастья, но — спокойствия. Утешения.  
Не почувствовал.   
Почему-то с утра вместо этого ощущал себя выжатым, злым, несчастным.   
А потом в дом без стука завалился Дэнни Уильямс. Про Дэнни Стив всё знает, он ведь не мог не выяснить всё перед тем, как доверить Уильямсу свою шкуру, а?  
Дэниел Уильямс родился Джерси, учился в Джерси и работал в Джерси ровно до момента, пока его бывшая жена не прихватила их общего ребёнка и не укатила с новым мужем на Гавайи. Но Джерси из человека так просто не вытравишь, поэтому Уильямс до сих пор, проработав на Гавайях уже полгода, каждое утро повязывает на шею галстук — подарок дочери. А никто не говорил, что он нормален. Для работы в полиции это и не требуется.   
Стив хмыкнул.  
— Привет, напарничек, — сообщил Уильямс бодро и жизнерадостно до омерзения.   
Пахло от него сладким и жирным, и Стив скривился:  
— Что это у тебя в пакете?  
— Ну, там за углом продают такую штуку — вроде пончиков. Вкуснотища. Будешь?  
— Масаладас? Сплошной жир и сахар? С утра?  
— Ну, как хочешь.  
Крошки на галстуке — вот что омерзительней всего было тем утром. Поэтому Стив налил себе третью кружку кофе, выдал своему новому напарнику целую пачку салфеток и решил, что однажды сойдёт с ума. Не сегодня ещё, но это обязательно произойдёт. Уильямса не учили стучать, прежде чем войти. Не учили не тащить в рот всякое дерьмо. Не крошить. Не носить галстуки там, где это неуместно.  
Уильямс раздражающ. Стив так на него разозлился, что забыл думать о Хессе. А ещё Уильямс хлопнул его по плечу, и пытался выпихнуть из-за руля машины, и сунул ему в руки стаканчик кофе, и вообще сложилось ощущение, что разом влез в личное пространство Стива, с комфортом там устроился и вовсе не стремится оттуда вылезать. Стив решил, что не может на него долго сердиться. Потому что...  
Ну.  
— У нас дело. Поехали.  
— Пончики класс, — ответил Уильямс, скомкал опустевший бумажный пакет и швырнул его в сторону мусорного ведра. С меткостью у парня проблемы.


End file.
